Dudley's Coming
by urges
Summary: Harry's worst christmas is getting near, why you ask, well there is one reason and one reason alone, DUDLEY. Yep he is coming to Hogwarts, not for good of course not, but just long enough to destroy the Hollydays for Harry...
1. The Devestating News

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so far they are all property of J.K.R. the only thing that is mine is the plot and the story line...  
  
A/N: hey to all .... Well this is my first entry to ff.net so it will probably suck, but just so you do I put a lot of effort into this and I have positive energies so every thing will be fine... woopydo... well I hope you enjoy it and on with the story...  
  
"What!!!" Harry yelled in disbeliefe "What do you mean he's coming here for christmas brake, why...???"  
  
"Well..." Dumbledor had a hard time finding the words, "Your aunt contacted me and told me that they had a problem, she and her husband had to go on a bit of a buisness trip and they were having a hard time finding a place where your cousin, Dudley I believe can stay at. She made it clear that she was most desperate or else she wouldn't have called me."  
  
"Well why did she?" Harry said still in shock.  
  
"Apperently I owe her a faivor since she agreed to take you in and gave you a home for the past sixteen years." Dumbledor continued, "so after finding no other solution I gave inot this one, I ask you to host him and look after him while he's here, he is your guest and you shall be a good host."  
  
All this time Harry kept hoping this was just a bad dream for he knew that if it wasn't then he would be in for a nightmere.  
  
Depressed he made his way out of Dumbledor's office and back into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Harry" an exited Ron jumped infront of him just as he entered past the fat lady's portrait  
  
"What!!" replied Harry with his most bitter of voices.  
  
"You sure had a snote flavored jelly been."  
  
"Oh, Im sorry Ron, its just what Dumbledor have just told me, I shouldn't have taken it on you."  
  
"Well its okay, whats wrong!?"  
  
"Apperently my cousin Dudly..."  
  
"What did something happen to him???" Ron interapted.  
  
"No, I ouldnt be happy about it, but I wouldn't be devestated either."  
  
"Oh, well what about him then??"  
  
"He is going to join us here for christmas brake and a bit of the first semmester as well."  
  
"WOW. That sucks, better off at Slytherin."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, well, im going upstairs dwell in self pity, good night I suppose."  
  
"Night."  
  
Just as Harry went up both the weasly twins came in and Hermoine came sown from her dorm. Seeing Ron in a state of shock even bejond his regular 'what- in-the-name-of-Merlin-does-Snape-want-me-to-write-about' state they decided to check up on him. Hermoine because after all he was one of her friends and Fred and Goerge because they really didn't want to get a howler from Molly on how because of their neglaction her son is now in a mental hospital.  
  
So as they all aproached each with their own asomptions of what could have happened. Suprizingly eanough Fred and Goerge were both sure he had accidently tried their nightmere piper, one of their latest inventions, all you had to do is inhale some air through the pipe and you will be sure you are inside of your own worst nightmere, a great gift for any annoying little brother.  
  
That ofcourse was not what happened. Quickly Ron gave a short summery of everything Harry told him leaving Hermoine amazed and the twins with the nastiest of smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh my God, you cant be happy about this, poor Harry, you are so mean..."  
  
"No Hermoine you understood us all..."  
  
"Wrong" Fred continued what Goerge started saying. "We're not laughing about Harry we're just rejoicing..."  
  
"Over our chance to try all our new products and practis some new hexs..." they once again switched the person to speak. "You'r going to yell at us now ha Hermoine, "Goerge continued.  
  
"No." Hermoine answered "Im not, actually I think you are up to something..."  
  
"We are???" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"Are you okay Hermoine?" Ron said reminding the others that he was still there.  
  
"Yes, nothin dangerouse of course, but we should do something to him, just a pay bck for all he have done to Harry, just so he will know not to mess with us now or with Harry in the future, guys get ready to think and do the best prank ever, but, don't you dare tell Harry!?!"  
  
A/N: well what did you think?? Feel free to critisize, I wont take it the wrong way.. I just really want reviews... if you have suggestions I will be more than happy to read does too so send them in and I will try to load the next chapter on soon... 


	2. here he comes

The week past by quickly and everyday Harry seemed to become more and more depressed up untill the point that even Malfoy and his gang had stoped tormenting him just because it was not fun anymore now that he did nothin to fight back. Even Snape stoped taking points from Gryffindor on account of him seeing that this no longer agravated him. Harry was a wreck.  
  
"Harry snap out of it already, yes your cousin is coming tomarow so what! Instead of enjoying your last week without him you just sit here and dwell in your own misoury! What have gotten into you." Genny started lecturing him. "Besides tommarow he is going to come and see you like this and he is going to think 'ha I win, I made him misrable, I have profilled my quest!' and do you reallly want that to happen? To have him see you like this and to make him happy?"  
  
"Yes" replied Harry gloomly.  
  
"No you don't" yelled at him Genny.  
  
"Fine I don't, but its hard you know, he's a really pain."  
  
"Exactly that why when he comes you must make him see how good you have it here, what great friends you have, what moron enemies you have, what a great quidich player you are..."  
  
"Okay fine, I get the point... and you know what, your right, I just still hope that he wouldn't come, but I am not depressed. Thanx Ginny!"  
  
"Your welco...." She started saying, bhut he was already our of the door.  
  
As the rest of the day went bu Harry made sure to take advantage of every single free moment he had and everyone could have felt the change that accured in him. He was happy! And Ron and Hermoine couldn't be happier for it. And when the day ended Harry fel into his bed exusted.  
  
"Wake up Harry, its time." Harry woke up to find Dumbledore towering over him.  
  
"Why so early?" He asked.  
  
"Well you know how the knight bus is , either its really early or really late, and we wouldn't like to go get your cousine on time and find out he arrived there hours ago and went of a little stroll into the dark forest!"  
  
"Wouldn't we?" Harry said under his breath.  
  
"No we wont." Dumbledore answered who to Harry's bewilderment had heard what he said, though Harry could have sworn thate beside the glitter in his eyes Dumbledore have let out a small smile at that comment.  
  
As they made their way onto the gateway where they were to welcome Dudley, Harry could feel the chilling morning air penetrating his skin. And just thatn he saw him, the big bully who had tormented him for years, waiting there for them, but as Harry came closer he noticed someone else besides him, a short blonde girl sitting closly to Dudley, but who was she?  
  
"Mr. Dursley." Dudley turned his head around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice looking up with awe at the sight of the tall long bearded wizard.  
  
"Y-yes t-t-that's me." He started obviously a bit shaken up, but then as he saw Harry he seemed a little bit more reassured.  
  
"I am profesor Dumbledore I have spoken to your mother and I don't know hos much you know about your coming here, I will make sure to fill you in on any questions you have and I am positive that Harry here will too." "Hey Dudley." Harry interapted and then Dumbledore continued, "But first do you mind filling me in on your friend over therer I do not believe she is a student of this school which leads me to believe that she came with you."  
  
"I know wehre I am and why I am here, I also know that I would be banking with him for the time being and I am counting down the days untill I leave here." He said baldly. "This here is my girlfriend Angelica, I told her I would be leaving for a while and she wanted to come with me, so I told her where I was going and suprizingly eanough she still wanted to come so I helped her sneak our last ngiht and she came with me on that so called but you have here."  
  
Harry astonished of hos rude Dudley just was looked up at Dumbledore and saw that he still had the same calm look to him and made a note to hiself to never have him talk to Snape cause he will no doubtly will not only blow him up without hesitating but he will also take about 400 points form Gryffindor, how horrable.  
  
"Well I presume that since Angela is..."  
  
"Its Angelica." Dudley interapted.  
  
"Angelica, yes, well since she is here and know all about it I suppose that I shalll let her stay for a short while at least, I will have to own ber parents so they wouldn't worry though, but now you can both fallow Harry up to the castle, I would think that you are probably hungry by now and breakfast is about to start."  
  
The three of them made their way silently up to the castle and Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Dudley and Angelica walking with their arms wrapped around eachother and he thought for himself 'how could a girl this good looking pick Dudley out of all.'  
  
As they reached the castle a thought accured in Harry's mind, how the Slytherins will most likely make sure to torment him and his 'guests', how he dreaded meeting them. But of coure he was nto that lucky. 


	3. encounters

"Quick hide in there." Harry wispered to them.  
  
"Why?" Dudley snorted.  
  
"Well you know how Hargid gave you the pig tail about five years ago?"  
  
"yeh..." he answered.  
  
"A pig's tail??" Angelica said with a bit of discust, but they ignored her comment completely.  
  
"Yes well" Harry continued, "Those people over there will do you much much worst. So just go in there."  
  
"Potter" Draco's voice boomed at him just as he shut the door behind his cousin and his girl friend.  
  
"Malfoy," he replied codly but was still on edge.  
  
"I heard that your filthy muggle cousin is coming today. So where is he, I would like to try out some new hexes I learned!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"For one thing, don't you dare call my cousin a filthy muggle, he is not. Secondly if you even try and hex him while he is here I will personally make sure nobody will know where you are for the rest of the school year and thirdly, back off cause I rally am not in the mood for you right now, got it Malfoy!!!"  
  
"What ever Potter, I have better things to do now anyway, but don't worry I'll have my chance to meet your cousin and dare I say he will not soon forget that encounter." Draco hyissed and walked away followed by his two groupies, Crabbe and Goyal.  
  
When Harry was sure that Malfoy and company were a safe distance away he opened Dudley's hideout door and let the two of them out.  
  
"Um...Harry...?!?" Dudley mumbeled.  
  
"What?" Harry spat out.  
  
"Well did you really meen all of those stuff you said, how you defended me and all?"  
  
"Well mostly I said it so Malfoy wont feel like he got to walk all over me" Harry said not thinking, but then as he saw Dudley's disapointed face he felt a bit guilty and continued, "But I did meen it, even though you treat me horribly noone can have a go at my family and if he does anything to you I will take care of him. You could use a bath though."  
  
Dudley laughed, which to Harry sounded more like a snort.  
  
"Well shall we go and have some breakfast I can definetly use one!" and the three of them made their way into the great hall in silence.  
  
"Hey Ron, hey Hermoine, oh hey Ginney" Harry said as he took his seat next to Ginney leaving two empty chairs for Dudley and Angelica on his other side.  
  
"So I would like you to meet my cousin Dudley and his girlfriend Angelica, Dudley, Angelica this is Hermoine, one of my best friends, Ron my other best friend, Ginney another good friend and also Ron's little sister."  
  
"Hey." They all said in unison as Dudley and Angelica sat down.  
  
"Hey I remmember you.." Dudley sudenly said pointing at Ron "you came over to our house two years ago and took Harry away right?"  
  
"Um yeah" Ron blushed "Sorry about the mess though."  
  
"Um, don't worry about it, I guess."  
  
"So Angelica," Hermoine said quickly trying to change topics. "you are Dudley's girlfriend right?!? How did you two meet??"  
  
"Well, I went looking for my little brother one day because it became pretty late and I saw him in the distance being beaten up by a few people so I ran to help him and driven them all away, but Dudley kept at it so I pushed him away and as I held him away our eyes metand my heary melted. Love at first sight I guess."  
  
"So you fell in love with someone who bullied your little brother?!?" Hermoine said disaprovingly.  
  
"Well he did promise never to touch him again if I go ourt with him and he kept his promis."  
  
"Oh and that makes it all better." Hermoine said mockingly.  
  
"Oh come on Hermoine let it go" Ginney said "I mean if Harry and Ron wouldn't have saved you from that troll you would still hate each other, you did before."  
  
"A troll! Really!!" Dudley said impresed just as a very mischiviouse pair of twins came over to their table. 


	4. Narlylollys

Disclaimer: Well come on do you really think that I own Harry Potter, I mean really if I did then this story would not be on fanfiction but in the 6th book, so now that you all know that I do not own Harry Potter I shall tell you that I do own Angelica and the plot.  
  
A/N: thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers I loved reading your reviews... Sorry it took me so long to write this I just had such a writers block but thanks to my good friend Hermionewannabe8 I came out of it and with another chapter... so now to my reviewers:  
  
Shadow000- Thank you for your advice, I didn't get to the website yet but I will check it out soon... thank you for reviewing and reading my story as well. Oh and about the Fred and George problem I really didn't think about that when I wrote the story at first but I think that I came up with a good solution to the problem read the chapter and you will find out what it is.  
  
Akalei- The beta idea is a good idea I will get one, I'm glad you like the idea of Dudley coming to Hogwarts I really do think that there should be more stories with Dudley in them.  
  
Y.D.K.W- Well I am going to let you in on a little secret now... well maybe not only you but anyone else who reads what I have to write to you... well any way here it is... Dudley will get to watch Harry play Quidditch and eat his heart out but he has absolutely no powers... thanks for reading my story and my poem too...  
  
TheSilverWolf- Thank you for the idea I will have to do something about my spelling and grammar I am actually looking for a beta...  
  
Dika- I am really glad you like it.  
  
Pacman16- Is oh my good or bad if its good then thank you if its bad then thanks for reading and reviewing...  
  
The twig- Thank you for the advice and I will try to do more explaining.  
  
CandyCola- I am really glad you like the story... Don't worry about the Israel thing I know you didn't mean anything bad by it, don't be too hard on yourself...  
  
g- I am really happy you think it is great, it is great that you think this is great.  
  
Hermionewannabe8- Thank for reviewing and giving me such a great idea for how to continue the story... thank you so very much...  
  
Oh and I forgot to write it before but I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested in doing it you can just write it to me in your review and include your e-mail in it so I will send you my respond and in the future the chapters... and now on with the story...  
  
As the twins sat down Dudley immediately paled as he remembered only too well what they did to him about two years ago when they came to pick up Harry, he made a mental note to himself never to eat anything they give him and to make sure to warn Angelica of them as well.  
  
"Why... why... why are you here?" he stuttered.  
  
"Well we really shouldn't be here, we did do our seventh and last year, well last year." George said filling his plate with over ten pieces of bacon.  
  
"But since we did 'fly away' at some point near the end of the year we didn't really have anything to show for it" Fred continued explaining.  
  
"Yea, well Dumbledore let us come back and do 7th year again so we could get our N.E.W.T.s . how so very nice of him." George once again spoke up after finishing all of his bacon. "Do you want a lollypop?" He asked reaching for Dudley with the red candy in his hand.  
  
Harry of course knew what exactly that lollypop was, it was a Narlylolly, one lick would make you vomit what ever you ate last, and one suck would make you barf every thing you ate the last week. But Harry didn't really care if Dudley would eat it, it wasn't the Slytherins after all, and Dudley could use a good vomit to loss all his weight.  
  
"Oh I love lollypops." Angelica exclaimed as she took the lollypop from George and stuck it in her mouth before Dudley could stop her.  
  
Everyone watched horror struck to see what well happen, they didn't say anything before because they didn't really mind Dudley falling victimized to the twins but they didn't know Angelica and her getting pranked was a different story all together. But nothing happened, and that was plainly because the lolly was just a regular lolly, George knew that Dudley would not eat something they give him again so first he tried to convince him that the lolly was okay by having his girlfriend try one. Fred seemed to be on the same wave length.  
  
"Oh here Dudley do you want one too?" this time actually giving him a Narlylolly.  
  
Dudley took it and sucked.  
  
Spegetti, chewed meatballs, muffins, even a coin seemingly a pound all gushed out of Dudley's mouth and all over the table. The only one who didn't fail to hold her laughter was Angelica, who just didn't find that funny at all.  
  
"What's wrong with you" she said obviously pissed off as she helped Dudley off the floor, "What's wrong with you, you don't even know him, why are you so mean to him? No wonder my mom didn't want me to study here, you bloody gits."  
But her yelling went unnoticed as everyone was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
Harry and Hermione were the first to come to their senses, Hermione had a very guilty look on her face for it was very unlike her to laugh on somebody's else's account. Harry quickly suggested to show them to their dorms and they agreed immediately. And so Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Angelica made their way to the Gryffindor tower, said the password to the fat lady, (which was Narlylolly, how the twins were able to change the password to that was a mystery to everyone, but no one not even Neville had a problem knowing the password for it was simply the twin's lost creation). At the common room they split up, Harry went with Dudley to the boys dorm and Hermione went with Angelica to the girls dorm.  
  
"So this is the Gryffindor tower huh..." said Angelica once she got settled in the dorm to Hermione.  
  
"Yea, this is it," Hermione answered with pride, and then realized something, "but how did you know this is the Gryffindor tower, we never said this is where we are going." Hermione was also pretty sure that Harry didn't describe to Dudley about the houses at Hogwarts and that he himself was a Gryffindor, and doubted that Dudley would pass the information to Angelica if Harry did tell him.  
  
"Oh um" Angelica started trying to cover up the extent knowledge that she had of the place. "Well Harry... um... said that... err... we will stay here while we are at Hogwarts..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione said not at all convinced but not showing it. "would you like to stay here or go back downstairs?"  
  
"Well I guess downstairs would be good"  
  
"Okay."  
  
And they both made their way downstairs to find Ginny, Ron, Harry and Dudley already there, so they sat down with them.  
  
"Um Harry" Hermione started after a while of just sitting there, "do you think I can talk to you in private for a second?"  
  
"Sure Mione," and they went up to Harry's dorm and shut the door.  
  
"So what is it" he asked.  
  
"Well did you mention anything to Dudley and Angelica on the way over about Gryffindor or anything?"  
  
"Um no, why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, I just thought that maybe they should know at least where in the castle they are." And with that they both went back downstairs.  
  
Well I hope you all liked it keep on reviewing I want to hear what you think... and remember I still need a beta so review review review. 


	5. Hot Chocolate Milk and Cookies

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and everybody else you recognize, I am the one who wrote all five books and the only thing which isn't mine in this story is Angelica which I burrowed from a friend with out her knowledge! Oh come on you know I don't own anything here but Angelica, because for one if I did then I would be a much better writer and I will be rich and the story wouldn't be on this site but as a book in every book story in this entire world and even universe... so you get my point, not mine.  
  
A/N: Hello to all, this is another chapter of Dudley's Coming I hope you like it and don't forget to review plainly because I want to but if you need more reasons to then here they are: One: and probably the most important, I want you to and I know I already said it but that is because it is really important. Two: it will make you feel so good with your selves knowing that you made someone's day (me in this case) and reviewed. Three: it is a good work out for your fingers. Four: I personally thank all my reviewers on the next chapter. Five: I'm cute. Six: I will forever love you. So yeah review..... And to those who did already here I go:  
  
Y.D.K.W- I love you.... You are the only one who reviewed my last chap so I will love you forever... and Dudley will get to see Harry fly and he will be so jealouse, and no Ron is not mean he was just very hungry and couldn't stop laughing so he didn't come.... I like Ron I would never make him mean ..... so thank you very much for the review and keep on reading because it should turn out nicely in the end... I have and idea and I am going for it.... Bye for now my loyal reviewer....  
  
And on with the story...  
  
They said goodbye to Fred and George who went back to their shop and made it back to the common room where Dudley and Angelica were waiting.  
  
"So..." Harry started saying to Ron, Hermione and Ginny but making sure his question included Dudley and Angelica as well. "...What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Well I would really fancy going out and to the snow for a bit, what do you guys think?" Ginny was the first to answer, and since nobody had anything else in mind they started making their way outside, Dudley and Angelica too came along since they became sick of the common room.  
  
"So what do you say about a snowball fight?" Ron said once outside on the beautiful snow covered grounds.  
  
"Sure." Harry and Ginny exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Oh come on Mione, join us, just this time!" Harry pleaded to her seeing that she was a bit reluctant.  
  
"Oh fine, but just this once." She answered. "So what are the teams?"  
  
"Well how about boys against girls!" Angelica said, as all five others turned to face her. Everybody was sure that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will hang together as Dudley and Angelica will be by themselves near by just like yesterday. But apparently Angelica had other plans.  
  
"Well you don't mind us playing do you? Oh come on Dud! Well do you?"  
  
"Well I guess not." Harry answered her after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Good, so its us girls against you boys!" she said determinedly so nobody argued with her and they all started building their forts. Soon enough there were enchanted and not enchanted snowballs flying in all directions and the six teenagers found themselves sulking wet from the amount of snowballs hitting them everywhere possible.  
  
After about an hour of getting hit by the frozen snow they decided to take a brake. Ron went to the kitchen to get everyone some hot chocolate milk with melted marshmallows on top followed by Dudley for 'assistance' as he said but Harry was sure that he only wanted to stuff himself with all of what the house elves have to offer since Ron was more than capable to levitate the mugs outside by himself.  
  
Harry pondering about that and mostly about the events of the last day didn't notice as a bunch of students his year beaded toward them leaded by a tall handsome blond with an air of arrogance around him.  
  
"So Potter, I was rather under the impression you cousin was a muggle buck, guess I was mistaken, however this can be so much more entertaining."  
  
"What happened Malfoy, what made you stay over brake did your dear ole daddy not want you to come home, oh sorry I forgot he's in Azkaban, hum... how did he get there?!?" Harry shot back to him prepared to grab his wand.  
  
"In Azkaban! I heard its really horrible there, what did he do?" Angelica said.  
  
"Should I be surprised you know about Azkaban or that you don't know about my father, and as I am on the subject who in the lords name are you?" But before she got to answer Harry's voice was once again heard.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy now sod off." And at that his wand was already out and pointed at Malfoy ready to hex. Draco knowing what Harry can do when upset just smirked and walked back to the castle just as Ron and Dudley came out with the hot chocolate and to Dudley's obvious pleasure some chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven.  
  
"What did ferret boy want?" Ron asked frowning as he mentioned malfoy.  
  
"Oh nothing just to get a rise out of us." Harry said not mentioning the fact that Angelica knew about Azkaban intending to go over it later with Ron and Hermione out of an ear shot of Dudley. Hermione and Ginny following his lead didn't mention it as well. 


End file.
